Forbidden to Love
by angelicsweety0808
Summary: Edward & Rose have been together for awhile,and are madly in love. But when Edward comes across a beautiful brown eyed girl, Will he become love crossed? How will Rose handle it? Not well... All human. AU. "You are forbidden to love Bella!" "Never!"
1. HOT night

_Hey guys angel here just want to say this is my first fan fic I thought you guys could review please thanks I also wanna say hope you like it_

_**By the way everyone is human in my story so yeah enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter one: HOT night**

_**Edwards's point of view:**_

I woke up to a gorgeous rose who was smiling at me I was so happy with her nothing could tare us apart though I always knew my brother Emmet always was jealous of me because was so lucky to have such a Hot girlfriend "good morning rosy" that was what I called her when we were together she truly was my rose! "Good morning Eddie" she responded g-d I loved this girl "last night was amazing" rose said I couldn't help but smile at her "thanks" I answered **(A/N sorry guys I just needed to make the relationship sound all lovey dovey)** we went down for supper and emmet gave me a hard icy stare I couldn't believe this guy he was jealous of me when he had a also very pretty girl named caity but all he wanted was my rose! I was getting really pissed of with him

_**Rosalie's point of view:**_

Last night was amazing Edward and I spent the night of our dreams I was so in love with him I would pumble any one's arse if they ever took him away from me! We first started of the night by talking and then he was just staring at me and then he kissed me he said so seductively in my ear "let's get it on rose petal" and then I gave him a sexy lap dance and then that's how it started!

_**Emmet's point of view:**_

Oh my g-d I cant believe this Edward and MY rose petal were in bed together I had to shake the thought out of my mind I couldn't believe this I was going crazy what if he proposed I know I have caity but I really rather rose "sigh" what the hell am I gonna do! I was going crazy yesterday I walked into Edward's room and found rose in a playboy bunny outfit giving him a lap dance I just want to take her and kiss her so that's exactly what I did I called to her "rose can you see me in here for a moment please" "sure emmet be right there" my plan was working perfectly! She came in the room looking so HOT and then she said to me "what's up emmet?" I told her that it was Edward's birthday soon so I told her we should do something for him she told me "don't worry em I have it all under control" and then she winked which made my heart melt I couldn't take it any longer I knew what she meant and I was just down right pissed off! So then I remembered my plan and then asked her for a kiss on the cheek because she was so beautiful she blushed then she started coming close to my cheek that's when I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately!


	2. Oh My God

**Chapter two:** OH-MY-GD

Hey guy I am writing a lot now so I will be updating about two three chapters at a time hope you like and please review thanks :D

Previously on forbidden to love:

"She blushed and then started coming toward my cheek that's when I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately"

**_Still Emmett's point of view:_**

We were still kissing I still had firm hands on her face and at one point she wasn't kissing me anymore she was just standing still **(A/N I thought it would be funny since Bella did that to Jacob in eclipse)** and then all of a sudden Edward came in staring at us shock wide in his eyes and rose tried to pull away but I put her on my lap and started to grasp her face harder

I didn't want this moment to end! "Emmet what the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward asked really pissed of now and I suddenly let go of rose she slapped me and said "emmet you are the biggest idiot in the world" she ran to Edward and started to cry in his arms "shh its okay rosy I made her stop crying" Edward was comforting when I should be the one doing that then all of a sudden she smacked her lips against Edwards and kissed him passionately then he whispered something in her ear to low for me to hear then he came over to me and punched me in the face "hey what was that for" "for kissing rose" but inside of me I was happy I had just kissed the love of my life all this drama in one day jeez well at least now I knew what kissing rose felt like and the punch in the face was totally worth it then all of a sudden I heard esme calling me so I went to the kitchen and saw a fuming esme!

**_(I could have stopped her but I decided I wanted to be nice)_**

**_Edward's point of view:_**

I took rose up to my room and kissed her she was so upset that Emmet had kissed her because she was so in love with me damn I was so lucky! Then all of a sudden I heard Alice say that it was time for school so my rose petal and I went down and drove to school in my silver Volvo!

We went to go get our schedules in the main office rose and I had Spanish trig and French together my last two classes were biology and gym. I was almost done the day thank goodness seriously! I walked to the third building where bio was and then I walked in to be dazzled by a gorgeous looking brown haired girl.

**Dum dum dummmmmmm!!**

**Love,**

**Angel**


	3. Bella means Beautiful

**Chapter three: **Bella

_**Chapter three: ****Bella**_

**Hey guys angel here I would like to introduce my new beta hyper blood pixie ****J**** yay! Anyways she has amazing stories like "last wish and in fate's hands" so read them oh and review thanks ****J**

_Previously on forbidden to love:_

_**"**__**I walked to the third building where bio was and then I walked in to be dazzled by a gorgeous looking girl."**_

* * *

**_Edward's point of view:_**

I was assigned to sit next to the mystery girl it felt so weird because I could only concentrate on her like she was an angel sent from above or something so I sat next to her and when I stared into the pools of chocolate that was her eyes I gasped in my head saying "Edward you are with rose not this girl" but for a second I didn't want to be with rose I wanted to be with her! I didn't know who this girl was but I needed to talk to her, I suddenly blurted out " hi I am Edward Cullen" "Isabella Swan but I honestly prefer Bella" "charmed to meet you miss swan" "you too Mr. Cullen" and with that we both left the room for next period.

**_Bella's point of view:_**

I was listening to my ipod when all of a sudden I heard the door creak and saw this GORGEOUS boy that looked like a g-d I was so surprised when he was looking at me like I was a g-d "pff yeah right I was soooo plain compared to him he had chizzled features that sent shivers down my spine when he walked over to me I started to sweat from my palms but then I decided why should I be nervous I don't even know this boy that's when he introduced himself like he read my mind "Edward Cullen" he said "Isabella swan but I honestly prefer Bella" "charmed to meet you miss swan" " you too Mr. Cullen" an with that we both left the room for next period the next period was gym but I couldn't care less because I couldn't stop thinking about him!

* * *

I will update soon guys review please and check out my beta's stories

"last wish" and "in fate's hands" really great stories so review thanks bye :D

** Love,**

Angel.

* * *

**Yo, This is Rain's (Hyper blood pixie's) Corner, square space thingy. If you like her story don't just add to your fave. Review. You don't even need an account to review! It's that easy! I hope you enjoy her chapters. i only evaluated chapter one. And remember this is Angel's first fan fic. No Flames! You can flame me all you want. Go ahead. Alright. Also be sure to check out my stories. They are just as cool as hers. Ones even cooler than hers because she is betaing it! Allright! So Review!**

* * *

** To review press that sad lonely little purple button begging to be pushed.**


	4. Rosalie, we need to talk

**Chapter four: rose we need to talk….**

**Hey guys angel here thanks rain for all the reviews and I gave you a cookie yay! But I would wish some more of view would review if not I will have to stop the story and I honestly don't want to so please review thanks a bunch :D**

**Song-Going under: Evanescense**

* * *

**Edward's point of view:**

I was walking to gym when I saw her again Bella this gorgeous girl

I didn't know why but I had butterflies in my stomach and all of a sudden I got really scared I was panicking but the truth was I didn't even know this girl I only knew her name! I was surprised when she started walking toward me I was getting sweaty and even more nervous than I was before so when she said

"hey Edward" my heart jumped but I managed to choke out,

"hey Bella" she started to blush like a red tomato, but I didn't care I thought it was adorable. What was happening to me was I falling for Bella? I honestly didn't know! That's when she took me out of my thoughts and asked me.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I do I have to brothers and one two sisters their names are: Alice, Jasper, Emmett and then there is my girlfriend rose," she automatically put a frown on her face but not such a noticeable one! I wanted to scream 'no its okay don't be sad' but that's when I realized I loved her I didn't even know her and I possibly loved her more than rose I didn't even know if I loved rose anymore so that's when I told my Bella that I was just kidding I didn't have a girlfriend and just then I decided me and rose needed to talk!

_**Bella's point of view: **_

I had just finished changing in the locker room when I saw him.. _Edward_.

He was so handsome I thought I could have jumped and kissed him right there but what if he had a girlfriend? So then I walked over to him and he seemed to be surprised, and then I came up over to him and said

"hey Edward" it felt like he was choking and then he finally said

"hey Bella"

I started to melt instantly and then I started to blush furiously when I calmed down I asked him if he had siblings he told me,

"yes I have two brothers and two sisters their names are: Alice, Jasper, Emmett and then there's my girlfriend rose" well that answered my question an automatic from plastered my face but I hoped he didn't notice! Then he said

"just kidding I don't have a girlfriend" then in my mind I said yeah right someone like you could stay alone for ever I rolled my eyes at my own statement and then gym started I tripped a few times and I saw Edward crap up and for a moment I thought I saw lust in his eyes I didn't know but I thought I loved him but he did probably have a girlfriend so I decided to stay away.

...

_**Edward's point of view:**_

When school was finished I went running over to my Volvo I sat there for at least fifteen minutes when I heard the voice of Rosalie I stood up and she was so happy to see me and then she leapt over to me and kissed me it didn't feel the same it felt different and then I stopped kissing her when Bella was looking at me in horror I couldn't believe this I pushed a surprised rose off and then got into the car when we got home I just ran to my room me and rose didn't say much in the car she tried to say something but I would always answer

"Rose not now" then we got home and I ran into my room I heard rose come in to the house and I called her over she said okay and she seemed a bit too exited then I told her

"Rosalie we need to talk" she gasped and seemed so surprised because I always called her rose, rosy or rose petal never Rosalie she automatically had a worried glance plastered to her face that's when I told her sit down rose she lightened up automatically and then I started to talk...

_**Rosalie's point of view:**_

We were in the car and Edward seemed to say nothing to me through the whole car ride I was honestly starting to get worried but then I just wanted to ask him what was wrong and then he said

"Rose not now" what was wrong with him? When we got home he raced out of the Volvo and ran to his room I came into the house when I heard him call me to his room I said

"okay.." I seemed exited then I walked into his room and said,

"Rosalie we need to talk" I gasped and I seemed so shocked HE NEVER EVER CALLED ME ROSALIE, EVER! I had plastered such a worried look on my face because he called me Rosalie but I decided I was over reacting so I sat down next to him and then he told me,

"Rose I don't think we are working out to well I mean its not you but its me I need to figure out things" I automatically turned a fire red I started to tear but I gained enough energy to screech

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" I asked fumed he just nodded his head and I screamed and slapped him in the face

"Dammit! Ow, Rosalie what the hell?"

"Why are you breaking up with me Edward?" I started to break down into tears..

" I just need to figure things out and I was hoping we can stay friends?" Friends?? It's like if my dog died and my mom said I could keep it. I was disgusted with him.

"FRIENDS" I almost spat at him Then, I realised the only way he would break up with me."Edward is there another girl?"

"No," He hesitated. "Of course, not" I knew he was lying he was a terrible liar then he just looked down and I stormed out of his room with tears in my eyes. I was going to find this little bitch and give her a piece of my mind! Either that or make him jealous, either way, someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

**Please Review! Please! It would make me feel a lot better! PLEASE!**

**_Love,_**

**_Angel_**


	5. Heart breaking texts

**Chapter five:** HEART BREAKING TEXTS

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME I STARTED SCHOOL AND **

**I WAS JUST SO BUSY AND I LOST INTERNET AT HOME BUT NOW I HAVE IT BACK SO I WILL BE POSTING MUCH MORE**

**OFTEN SINCE I AM ON CHRISTMAS BREAK YAY!!!! REVIEW PLEASE :) AND READ MY BETA'S STORIES "LAST WISH" AND "IN FATE'S HANDS"**

Previously on forbidden to love:

""EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Edward just

nodded and i ran out his room fuming with tears in my eyes i was going to find that bitch and

give her a piece of my mind.

_next morning:_

_**Rosalie's point of view:**_

I woke up the next morning with tissues all over my bed i went up to my mirror ang gasped

in horror as i saw my bloodshot eyes it was really hard living in the same house as your ex boyfriend maybe

just maybe i would give Emmett a chance now, but first i was going to find this mystery girl and put her in

her place !!! I was extremley upset and didnt want to do anything just sit in my bed watching Titanic and sulking

I mean me and Edward were so in love what happened? I asked Esme if i could stay home today but she refused

she always said our academic futures were extremley important even if we had 4.0 averages which was fantastic

but its okay i loved her just like any daughter would love her mother right? I ran upstairs jumped in the shower and

after five minutes i was a bit better, my showers always relaxed me i didnt think about anything else but the boiling

water pouring all over my body. I didn't really want to get dressed up today like all the other days so i decided on Abercrombie&Fitch

sweat pants a Juicy Couture hoodie, UGG boots and finally a Louis Vuitton hand bag edward gave to me for our 1st anniversary i decided it would just

make me cry again so i put it back and took my baby pink Juicy Couture bag instead. I quickly tied my hair in a messy bun, applied some blush and Dior lipgloss I had to admit

i looked pretty good even if i felt like crap. I drove to school in my red BMW since Edward and I don't ride together anymore, i got to school and saw him

talking to that new Bella girl, well that was easy i found my mystery girl i decided i would have a nice little chat with Ms. Bella at lunch.

_**Bella's point of view:**_

Edward was talking to me right before third period, his sweet breath caressed my face and my heartbeat went up in a flutter. I don't know why

i felt this way around Edward maybe i liked him i mean he couldnt exaclty read my mind could he? **(you get it hahahahah sorry i thought it was funny)**

the bell finally rang and i forced my self to push my gaze away from his magnificant orbs. I told him i had to go to class, he then grabbed my hand and said

"Bella would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" i thought for a moment "yes Edward i would love to." Then without another word i ran to class with a huge grin on my

face.

_**Rose point of view: **_

In spanish i couldn't stop thinking about what i saw i couldn't beleive that Edward asked her to sit with us at lunch

i mean what does he even see in that freakshow anyway? Then this very shy girl Jasmine came up to me and said

"Hey Rosalie i love your purse where did you get it?" i smiled at her and then said "i got it at the Juicy store at the mall it's a limited edition

it has my name stitched on the inside" i opened my bag for her to see the big hot pink letters that spelled "ROSALIE " with a red rose next to it

she gasped and just smiled and returned to her seat. I pulled out my pink Blackberry Curve and checked my texts one from Alice, two from Emmett and

one from Edward i gasped and just smiled, i read it and gasped harder it said:

_**From: Edward Cullen(boyfriend) **_

_**Dear Rosie, **_

_**I know that we didnt end things on good terms **_

_**that is why i would like to make it up to you **_

_**meet me at my room at 8:00 tonight we need to end things**_

_**properly because you were right there is someone else!!!**_

OH MY G-D !!! I knew it, it was that Bella girl, i saw the way he looked at her today by the lockers, i now knew i had no more chances of getting

back together with Edward we were over for good, i was now in the bathroom balling my eyes out my mascara that i applied at recess had

ran down my cheeks, my cheeks were now red and burning hot from all my tears, my blush was all over the place my lip gloss was all messed up and on top of that my hair was all

frizzy and all over the place! I wiped my eyes, pulled out my Blackberry and started to type:

_**To: Edward Cullen(boyfriend)**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**How could you do this to me i thought you loved me **_

_**i thought we were going to get married and have babies **_

_**i thought we were soulmates... and i knew there was someone **_

_**a girl is never wrong!!! and i know who that girl is and trust me she **_

_**wont be speaking to you any time soon!!!**_

i pressed send a minute later the little red light was flashing. Before i could check my message i went to my contacts and changed

_Edward Cullen(boyfriend) to Edward Cullen(ex- boyfriend)_ then i checked my message.

_**From: Edward Cullen(ex-boyfriend)**_

_**ROSALIE !!!! be reasonable just because you can't have me doesn't**_

_**mean Bella can't !!!!!!!**_

this made me furious she was hypnotizing him someway, somehow but i didnt let that stop me i mean i was WAY prettier than her !

i didnt reply to Edward's text but BBM'd (**(BBM= blackberry messenger (bbm)**) him instead, quickly i typed **I HATE YOU !!! **and sent it.

i got out of the bathroom stall applied some fresh blush, mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss and quickly fixed my hair. I felt my phone vibrate

but it wasnt a text from Edward , Alice , Emmett or Jasper it was from BELLA!!!!!

**review and i will post the rest muahahahaha i am very evil !!!!!!!! **


	6. Heart Broken

**Chapter six:** HEART BROKEN

Previously on forbidden to love:

I got out of the bathroom stall applied some fresh blush, mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss and quickly fixed my hair. I felt my phone vibrate

but it wasnt a text from Edward , Alice , Emmett or Jasper it was from BELLA!!!!!

_**Rosalie's point of view: **_

I couldn't beleive it i had received a text from Bella !!! How did she even get my phone number anyway? Edward or Alice must have told her.

i went to the little icon where my text messages were and i clicked on it and POP !!! There it was a text message from Isabella Marie Swan OMG how did

i even know her full name this girl was getting to me, and not in a good way. I decided to get over with it and read the text i read it and gasped:

how did i have bella Swan in my contacts? Alice probably added her.

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Dear Rosalie,**_

_**can i talk to you at lunch please i need to discuss **_

_**a matter with you and i need to do it in person.... **_

I couldnt beleive it did i just read what i thought i read?

anger quickly bolted inside me and I felt the adrenaline rush through

my veins i wouldnt let miss innocent Bella get away with this !!!!!

So I quickly typed back:

_**To: Bella Swan **_

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Yeah whatever i dont care..... **_

After sending the text quickly after the little light went red again i knew who it was from so i looked

but to my surprise it wasnt bella it was EDWARD

_**From: Edward Cullen(ex-boyfriend)**_

_**Rosalie what did you do to Bella she wouldn't **_

_**talk to me all day!!!!**_

_**To: Edward Cullen(ex-boyfriend)**_

_**i didnt do anything we are just having lunch together she wants to talk **_

_**to me so i agreed. so get your facts right before you blame me okay.**_

_**From: Edward Cullen(ex-boyfriend) **_

_**WHAT WHY ARE YOU HAVING LUNCH WITH HER ?**_

_**NO NO NO OKAY YOU ARE NOTT HAVING LUNCH WITH **_

_**BELLA !!!!! **_

_**To: Edward Cullen(ex-boyfriend) **_

_**just whatch me :) **_

Edward texted me again but

i deleted it instead.

_Lunch Time:_

When i walked into the lunch room it was very crowded i couldn't find Bella right away but i kept looking BINGO, i saw her at the back of the cafeteria with OMG

EDWARDDDDDDDD i was shreiking inside my brain and to be truthful i was giving myslef a headache but i was steaming i marched over there sat down and shot DAGGERS at

Edward, " Bella i thought you were going to speak to me alone" she blushed a crimson red and said " yes i was but Edward came over here and we just started to talk" i stared at him again he chuckled took Bella's hand and started to kiss it, I stared at him in horror and then i took Bella's hand and slammed it away from his mouth " OUCH Rosalie" "oops" i said with a little grin now it was Edward's turn to shoot daggers at me he took back Bella's hand and started to rub it beacuse apparently it "hurt" " Bella i need to speak with you ALONE"

"okay sure Rosalie" "Edward would you mind?" "No i wouldn't take your time" he got up from the table and shot me a look that said 'watch it' and left. My plan worked perfectly i knew Edward was too much of a gentleman to disobey his "mistress", i started talking first " Bella why exactly are you dating my boyfriend?" " YOUR boyfriend ??? Edward told me he hasn't been seeing anyone lately he told me he never had a true girlfriend" when i heard this i ran as quickly as i could to my red BMW and sped out of the parking lot Edward was in for it when he got home.

_At Home:_

I came home and Esme was shocked to see me i ran into her arms and started to cry, " Esme he told that new bella girl he had never had a true girlfriend" i wailed Esme patted my hair and kept saying "there, there" and shhhhh..... I let go of her and realized that her apron was now soaking wet with my tears, i started to giggle and then i heard the worst sound in the world HER giggle HER footsteps and worst of all HER hair wooshing in the wind. I ran to my room and started to sob i burried my head in my plushy pillow and drifted into a long and deep slumber.

_8:00 pm:_

I woke up to the sound of claire de lune in Edward's bedroom, i started to whimper that was our song when i was his girlfriend, and we always used to dance to it in his room,

i opened Edward's door and saw Bella cuddled up against his chest and him craddling her body, he didnt know i was watching and quickly pressed his lips to hers i gasped and ran to my room i knew i was heartbroken but i just couldn't admit it.

**Review **_**porfavor **_**and that will make me post faster :)**


	7. How could this happen to me ?

**Chapter seven:** HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME ?

**hey guys just for you guys to know bella has a lot of style in my story and she loves brand names and shoppping **

**and by the way the story takes place in California... **

Previously on forbidden to love:

I woke up to the sound of claire de lune in Edward's bedroom, i started to whimper that was our song when i was his girlfriend, and we always used to dance to it in his room,

i opened Edward's door and saw Bella cuddled up against his chest and him craddling her body, he didnt know i was watching and quickly pressed his lips to hers i gasped and ran to my room i knew i was heartbroken but i just couldn't admit it.

_**Bella's point of view:**_

i woke up to the smell of pancakes, waffles and bacon mmm... mouth watering but i wasn't in my room i was in a different bed and there was someone near me who had their

arms wrapped around my waist, i turned to face this mysterious person and realization hit me when i saw the face of an angel sound asleep next to me, everything came rushing back to me i came over to study, we finally took a break and Edward asked me why my parents got divorced i explained him the story and then started to get all teary so he held me in his arms and rubbed my back soothingly, i then drifted off to sleep and i vagueley remember what happened next, but when Edward held my hand and softly pressed his lips against mine, i remember how my heart went into a flutter, i kissed Edward again and cuddled up against his chest and then drifted off to a soundless slumber. when i came back to reality i cupped Edward's muscular jaw in my tiny hand and pressed my lips firmly to his, he woke up instantley and when he saw it was me he ran his hand through his hair and smiled crookedley at me which made my breathing accelerate.

I took a quick shower brushed my teeth put on a pair of blue fadded jeans and a blue long sleeved top with the Chanel logo on it which Edward bought for me.

Edward was ready in twenty minutes he was wearing black faded jeans and a baby blue button up shirt. He looked breathtakingly amazing. All of u sudden my orange blackberry pearl (which edward also bought for me since he had the pearl in blue) started to ring, _**DECODE BY PARAMORE **_came on and i knew who it was, ALICE, "Hey Ali what's up?"

"Hey Bella, me and Jasper are going shopping wanna come?" " Ummm... i wouldn't mind but i would have to ask Edward" "Okay but tell him if he says no he will have consequences" she giggled into the phone "seriously i mean it" she giggled again and then hang up. Edward came into the room and eyed me questioningly... "Alice just called me" "lemme guess shopping right?" "she's that predictibal huh?" "yeah" "so do you wanna go Edward" "Sure i don't mind but on one condition" "and that condition is ?" "you have to let me buy you a new purse and three new outfits" "HELL NO EDWARD YOUR INSANE" "fine i am not coming then" "Edward come on Alice will kill me and you" he grinned at me and i knew there was no more discussing he had won our little argument "fine but two outfits not three" he rolled his eyes at me and agreed.

_**Edward's point of view:**_

We were at the Beverly-Hills mall with Alice and Jasper, Bella and Alice went their own way while Jasper and i did some shopping of our own it was Bella and Alice's birthday soon so

we got the opportunity to shop for them. We would throw a party for both of them since they were born on the same day, Jasper bought Alice two new purses one from Chanel the other from Micheal Kors and a luggage from Louis Vuitton he also bought her Jimmy Choo heels and Sunglasses and and outfit from BCBG, i bought Bella a purse from Chanel one from Micheal Kors and another one from Louis Vuitton. I bought her a short pencil skirt and a cream coloured off the shoulder top from BCBG, i also bought her a Juicy Couture pink tote that she had her eye on for quite some time i also bought her Jimmy Choo flat shoes since she would probably fall and break her face i chuckled to myslef and Jasper eyed me then turned away we quickly bought some more stuff for the girls and put the bags in my trunk since we took two cars, the rest of the day we went into different stores with bella and alice and as promised i bought her two outfits which included: a sweatsuit from Abercrombie and Fitch a summer dress from American eagle and a purse from Miss Sixty she went bonkers when i pulled out my credit card and payed for everything she kept scolding at me and wouldnt stop saying thank-you and kept on blushing. When we were in my car i put the bags bella knew about in the back seat since the trunk was full from the bags Jasper and I bought earlier that day. She kept thanking me and once we were on the highway which led to bella's house she told me to pull over so i did "Is there something wrong love?" she didnt answer my question she just grabbed my hair and my neck and crashed her lips on mine our mouths were moving in syncronization and then she pulled away for air and said "I love you Edward Cullen" i didnt expect to hear that so my jaw literally dropped on the floor of my volvo she pressed her lips softly to mine and said again "I really do love you its okay if you don't feel the same but we have been together for 2 months but i really mea-" i cut her off by crushing my lips to hers and said "Isabella Swan i love you more than anything" i pulled away and gave her time to breathe i pressed my hand to her heart which made it accelerate, i chuckled then kissed her lightly on the lips and drove her home.

once bella was home i got back to my car and went home i saw Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen i quickly said hello and ran up to my room when i opened the door i was surprised to see Rosalie in a black lace nightgown that i dropped the bags that were in my hands "Hello Edward" "Rosalie what the hell are you doing here" "well thats a nice welcoming don't you find this little nightgown hot on me" "of course i do your gorgeous but my heart belongs to bella i love her" "you dont mean that Eddie" "it's Edward" i growled, suddenly she grabbed my hair and crashed her lips on mine and started to kiss me, i didnt know why but i started to kiss her back i picked her up and put her on the bed she started to take my shirt off when someone quietly opened the door, i thought it was Alice so i let it go, the person gasped, i then looked up to see a shocked Bella !!!!! She looked at Rosalie,who was smirking and laying on top of me and then to me who had lip gloss all over my face, and then ran out the door. i pushed Rosalie off of me and ran after Bella **HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME ?**


	8. LEAVE ME ALONE !

**Chapter eight:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**Hey guys angel here i am so excited because i have got a lot more chapters to post :)**

**and please please please review just tell me if you like my story :) and please read and review my beta's**

**stories "last wish" and "in fate's hands" thanks so with out further or do here is chapter eight :) **

Previously on forbidden to love:

when i opened the door i was surprised to see Rosalie in a black lace nightgown that i dropped the bags that were in my hands "Hello Edward" "Rosalie what the hell are you doing here" "well thats a nice welcoming don't you find this little nightgown hot on me" "of course i do your gorgeous but my heart belongs to bella i love her" "you dont mean that Eddie" "it's Edward" i growled, suddenly she grabbed my hair and crashed her lips on mine and started to kiss me, i didnt know why but i started to kiss her back i picked her up and put her on the bed she started to take my shirt off when someone quietly opened the door, i thought it was Alice so i let it go, the person gasped, i then looked up to see a shocked Bella !!!!! She looked at Rosalie,who was smirking and laying on top of me and then to me who had lip gloss all over my face, and then ran out the door. i pushed Rosalie off of me and ran after Bella **HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME ?**

_**Bella's point of view:**_

Edward dropped me off at home Charlie was waiting for me and when i got home he hugged me which was a surprise "uh nice to see you too dad" "just missed you Bells"

"i missed you too dad"he let me go and then i smiled at him and went to my room i was going back to Edward's for supper so i figured i would jump in the shower and go over there

early, when i finished my shower i put on some blush not that i needed any but it added a little color to my face, i also wore black faded jeans and a pink long sleeved top. i hopped into my truck and i was off. It took me about 20 minutes to get there i hopped out of my truck and rang the doorbell. Esme answered the door "Hello Dear" she said in her motherly tone "Hey Esme" i hugged her, then went into the living room where alice and jasper where, while Emmett and Caity were in the backyard doing who knows what! "Hey Bella" Alice ran up to me and hugged me while Jasper did the same "Hey Alice, Hey Jasper" "Where's Edward?" i asked "upstairs" they said in unision "thanks guys", then i went upstairs to Edward's room and opened the door, what i saw shocked me Rosalie was on top of Edward kissing him while her hands where intertwined in his hair, and he had his hands intertwined in her hair, they didn't seem to notice me but then Rosalie ripped Edward's shirt off and i came back to reality i gasped and then Edward looked up and saw me my cheeks were starting to burn and my eyes were tingling Rosalie was smirking and Edward's face was covered in lip gloss i quickly bolted and ran out the door with tears in my eyes.

I ran down the stairs, out the door without even saying goodbye, as i started my truck Edward came and opened the driver's door, i punched him closed my door and sped off toward Charlie's when i arrived at Charlie's i ran out of my truck, up the stairs and into my room, i layed down on my bed and cried myslef to sleep, later that night i felt tiny warm arms wrap around me i instantley woke up to find Alice conforting me she really was one of my best friends, she soothed me and rubbed my back and slept over . When i got up in the morning my eyes were red and puffy i jumped in the shower while alice was just getting up when i got out of the shower Alice was ready in her outfit and had mine already picked out for me, "thanks Alice" i said the outfit she picked out for me was perfect, dark Abercrombie & Fitch jeans a lime green long sleeved top and some black shoes with a small heel i looked great even if i felt like crap, when we were both ready we jumped into my truck and went to school i didn't look forward to bio today since i would be sitting next to HIM.

_LUNCH TIME:_

**(still bella's point of view)**

When it was time for Lunch i came into the cafeteria and headed over to the table where we usually sit "Hi Bella" Alice came over to hug me "Hey Alice, I am going to get some food do you want some?" "no thanks i've got some already" "okay be right back" i went to stand in the line for food once i got my food, paid and went back to the table, while i was walking to the table i felt two strong warm hands wrap around my waist I immediatley knew who it was i turned around and smacked him across the face "OWWW okay Bella i totally deserved that please i love you i am so sorry she was on me" " SHUT UP EDWARD YOU WERE KISSING HER BACK LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" and with that i walked back to our table sitting next to Alice who apparently heard our little rant, she hugged me and rubbed my back soothingly, when Edward was coming toward the table i got up and ran to the bathroom.

_**Alice's point of view:**_

When it was time for lunch Jasper and I headed for the cafeteria our hands were intertwined with eachothers and we walked just paying attention to one another no one else.

We sat down at our normal table when bella just came into the lunch room, she was walking over to our table when she finally reached it i greeted her "Hi Bella" i stood up and wrapped her into a hug, "Hey Alice i am going to get some food do you want some?" she asked "no thanks i've got some already"i answered "okay be right back" and with that she was gone to the lunch line. About five minutes later bella came out from the other end of the line, i smiled at her and then i saw EDWARD he wrapped his hands around her waist and she quickly turned around and slapped him across the face YEAH GO BELLA was all i was thinking ,he was a jerk for kissing Rosalie i mean i love them both but i think i am much closer to bella when i came back to reality Edward was like "OWWW okay Bella i totally deserved that please i love you she was on me" i couldn't beleive him "SHUT UP EDWARD YOU WERE KISSING HER BACK LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" bella shouted THERE YOU GO BELLA was all i could think of when bella came back to our table she sat next to me she knew i heard her little rant so i hugged her and rubbed her back, when Edward was coming toward the table Bella bolted from her chair and ran to the bathroom! When Edward sat down i shot him DAGGERS, how dare he hurt my best friend like that! I was so angry that i got up and ran after bella i needed to calm her down.

_**Bella's point of view:**_

When i reached the bathroom i ran into a stall and started to cry, WHY? WHY? WAS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? when i came back to reality i heard small pixie like foot steps i knew who it was " Bella are you okay?" she asked i answered with a sob "I am taking that as a NO, open the stall for me Bella" i reached toward the lock and alice came in she wrapped her small hands around me and conforted me "its okay Bella you don't need jerks like that", "Alice you don't understand when Edward was driving me home I told him i loved him and he said he loved me as well so this is why i am upset i don't understand why he would do such a thing it must mean that he really doesnt love me" "HE DID WHATTTT ????" Alice shreiked "I CANNOT BELEIVE HE TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU THEN MADE OUT WITH ROSE" "umm alice" "oh sorry bella" she understood that i didn't want to be reminded, when i calmed down we walked out of the bathroom and Alice hugged me than went to her last period, i had bio with HIM great !!! when i got to the class everyone was already there i handed my late slip to the teacher and went to take my seat, HE was there HE wouldn't stop looking at me HE tried taking my hand a couple of times but i slapped it away Alice would deal with him when he got home i giggled at the memory of what Alice had planned "something funny Ms. Swan" the teacher asked "uhh... no sir" "well then please be quiet then" "yes sir" 30 minutes into the period Edward sent me a note it said:

_Bella please forgive me i came into my room_

_and she was wearing a black nightgown and she _

_grabbed my hair and she crashed her lips to mine _

i quickly wrote back:

_**EDWARD LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE **_

_**I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE**_

_**BECAUSE I SAW YOUR HANDS IN HER HAIR AND **_

_**HER RIPPING OFF YOUR SHIRT AND YOU JUST LETTING HER **_

_**SO DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP!!!! HOW COULD YOU ? HOW?**_

_**AFTER I TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN TAKE**_

_**BACK YOUR PURSE AND YOUR PHONE AND YOU OUTFITS BECAUSE I DON'T **_

_**WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!! **_

he quickly wrote back:

_please bella don't do this i really do love you _

i quickly wrote back:

_**Well Edward you should have thought of that when your **_

_**tongue was down her damn throat!!! NOW LEAVE ME **_

_**THE HELL ALONE.**_

He looked at me wide eyed and then ripped the paper up

he tried taking my hand again but i guess he didn't get the message so when class

was over i shouted to him "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN LEAVE ME ALONE I DO NOT

LOVE YOU AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BE WITH YOUR

PRECIOUS ROSE PETAL" then i ran out of the room into my truck and balled my eyes out.

**hey guys review please :) thanks and ps. just for you **

**guys to know i dont mean to make rosalie the bad person here**

**i actually like rosalie she is one of my favorite characters !!! **

**so dont take it the wrong way :) **


	9. Shattered hearts and SURPRISES !

**Chapter nine:** I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE SO STOP TRYING

**hey guys review please :) thanks **

Previosly on forbidden to love:

_**Well Edward you should have thought of that when your **_

_**tongue was down her damn throat!!! NOW LEAVE ME **_

_**THE HELL ALONE.**_

He looked at me wide eyed and then ripped the paper up

he tried taking my hand again but i guess he didnt get the message so when class

was over i shouted to him "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN LEAVE ME ALONE I DO NOT

LOVE YOU AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BE WITH YOUR

PRECIOUS ROSE PETAL" then i ran out of the room into my truck and balled my eyes out.

_A week later:_

_**Edward's point of view:**_

what did i do to deserve this? okay maybe i should know the answer to my stupid question but honeslty i did love bella more than my own life and just like that my life gone POUF ! out the window. Bella and i have been over for a week and it's her and Alice's birthday in three days i have no idea how to get her back!!! Alice is also mad at me because i told bella i loved her then kissed rosalie, but technically rose kissed me first but i kissed her back i don't know but some part of me wanted to kiss her and some part of me said Edward this is wrong but i still did it was i still in love with rosalie? i couldn't concentrate anymore because emmett wouldn't talk to me jasper wouldn't talk to me and neither would alice, she was mostly at bella's house, she kept sleeping there and everything i havent seen alice in a bout a week and i didn't really want to talk to rosalie but my parents would talk to me from time to time, but i still felt like crap i mean i lost my life and i didn't know how long it would take for me to get it back.

_**Rosalie's point of view:**_

i was so happy that Eddie and bella broke up it just meant that i had more chance of being with him again i mean i still loved him and i didn't want to see him hurt but i knew he would be better off with me his soulmate not that ugly bella girl i mean come on i was like _APHRODITE _and she was like _MEDUSA _**(ps. aphrodite is the greek love goddess she is gorgeous and medusa is really ugly and her hair is snakes so yeah...) **i mean come on what was Edward thinking i am the perfect one for him and he knows it !

_**Bella's point of view:**_

i turned my truck on wiped my tears and drove to my house when i was in my room Alice was already there with her arms wide open i ran into them and again started to cry she just wiped my tears and rubbed my back sotthingly while her shirt was probably soaked with my tears, i still couldnt beleive out of all guys i thought Edward was different but he is not if how could have the heart to do that to me?, we had spring break in two days and it lasted for 2 weeks, i could already picuture my break in my head kleenex, bed and tears. I eventually finished crying and finally Alice spoke up "Bella" "mhmm?" was my brilliant answer "guess what?" "Alice i am in no mood for surprises or shopping trips for that matter" "no no silly Bella we are going to have fun this spring break" "ALICE I DON'T WANNA HAVE FUN" I wailed i wanted to sit and cry all day! "BELLA WE ARE GOING TO THE BAHAMAS" Alice squealed and started to jump up and down on my bed "WHAT?" i jerked my head up looking at her like she just spoke chinese, "BELLA I SAIIIDDD WE ARE GOING TO THE BAHAMASSSS" she squealed again, "Alice are you crazyy? i can't go to the Bahamas i am not RICH like you !" " Silly Bella" Alice said "Carlisle and Esme paid for everything for our birthdays" "OH MY

G-D" was all i could say! "Bells be happy" "I am I am i am just so shocked that is SO nice of Carlisle and Esme i mean they barely know me" "Bella" Alice groaned " Carlisle and Esme would do anything for you you are like their daughter they love you so much!" "WOW" i squealed and then i tackled Alice to my bed and started to hug her she started to giggle as a i tickled her and when i was done i gave her a kiss on the cheek " Thanks so much Alice you are truly my best friend and sister" "AWWWWWW BELLLAAAA I LOVE YOU TOO HUN" i giggled at her choice of words but i just shook my head in agreement "so? when do we leave" "tonight" Alice said so low but i still managed to hear it "WHAT? ALICE WE HAVE SCHOOL FOR TWO MORE DAYS AND CHARLIE WOULD KILL ME" "Bella Bella Bella don't you know me well enough already? I already spoke to the school and Esme spoke with Charlie we will be back in two weeks a day after school starts" "Alice at what time are we leaving tonight and who is coming with us?" "9:00 is at what time our plane leaving at and we arrive in the Bahmas at 3:00 and no one" "WE ARE GOING ALONE?" i asked "YEAH GIRL WHAT DID YOU THINK?" "well i thought rose was coming i wouldnt have been comfortable..." "Bella honey i know she asked to come with Edward but i said HELL NO" "ALICE I LOVE YOU" " I KNOW I KNOW" we giggled and packed and she bought me clothes and i bought her some as well but the truth was i couldnt wait to spend two weeks with my best friend ever , ALONE AND IN THE BAHAMAS!!!!!!


End file.
